Get it over
by Tilith
Summary: Raven and Changeling (as Beast Boy was known now) always had to face situations in their daily life which they simply needed just to get over. Would it be undercover missions or arguments with other heroes, somehow they always moved on, somehow getting closer in the process… Mostly BBRae, some RobStar, CyBee and more.
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go again, dudes and dudettes! This one will have a few more chapters, but I still don't own them! So sit down, enjoy and SMILE!_

**Chapter 1: Going undercover**

"This is way creepy, dude! You even made the point of my ears disappear!" a young blond man with a tanned complexion complained to his companion as he put on his holo-rings.

Cyborg didn't get why this would annoy Changeling, as Beast Boy was known since he had turned eighteen two years ago and had hit his growth spurt making him the second tallest in the team. It would have been odd if they would have gotten on with calling him 'boy'.

"You know exactly that I had to, this is supposed to be an _undercover _mission, green bean!"

"But chicks dig the ears, Vic!" Garfield continued. They all had started to call each other by their real names in private from time to time; it had become natural after becoming closer, more like a family. Although Raven still got by Raven, because it actually was her birth name, no one thought of her as an outsider. Their team had bonded even more as Karen, also known as BumbleBee, had joined them, leaving Titans East under Jess' and Wally's lead (aka Jinx and Flash).

Nontheless, this comment earned him a loving slap on the back of his head from his brotherly best friend.

"You won't attain the engagement party to flirt! You're supposed to mimic a married man, remember?"

"Dude, relax!" the usually green man stated rubbing his head, "Anyways, why on earth have I to be married to Raven out of all of them?"

Victor sighed before he explained for the thousandth time since Nightwing had explained the plan for the first time: "_Because_ Kori will go with Dick, Karen with me and Jess with Wally; we agreed that the original couples would act the best as married couples. So except if you want to play a gay married couple like Roy and Garth, just go ahead and say so." He snickered at his younger friend, knowing exactly the answer he would get.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Gar yelled and gagged at the thought. He had no problem with Speedy and Aqualad dating, as long as they left him out of it, he was fine with it. "But I still don't get _why_ this is supposed to be for couples only…"

"Come on, we've been through this a billion times: It's Bruce's engagement party with Selina and being the paranoiac bat-bloke he is he only allows couples…"

"Low self-esteem for a super if you ask me… But the singles could just stay out of the mission in that case…" Garfield argued.

Still Vic got on pretending he didn't hear him: "… and because Dick is a good adopted son he promised that as much of the Titans he could get would attain to his party making sure that nothing bad will happen and he won't get into Batman-mode at all. Plus we all would come as couples."

"Stupid bird-brain… He's even worse than back when he still was Robin…" Changeling grunted as he got up, "So let's get it over…"

* * *

As they all were ready, they met at the common room where Nightwing got through the orders with them once more before they would be leaving. Some considered him as control-obsessed, although most of them just didn't listen anymore, because they already knew it all by heart.

"Did Vic make Rae's holo-appearance curvier?" Flash mumbled to Changeling on his left.

When Gar shortly gave a glance in her direction he felt his heart beat slightly fasten as always but he kept his calm on the outside, then he retorted grumpily: "Nah, he was just changing her color compilation."

Wally quietly wolf whistled. "So she is a hottie under her cloak," he stated, earning a nasty glare from the younger man, "But why the hell did he make her a blonde?"

That was when Vic decided to chime in from behind: "To do the husband-for-the-night a favor, even if he isn't appreciating it… Seems like he lost his interest in blondes."

That caused Gar to glare even nastier at his friends before turning his attention back at their leader's speech while the other two snickered in silence, being punched for the act by their girlfriends Jess and Karen, standing each next to them.

It was an open secret in the superheroes world that Changeling and Raven had really major crushes on each others. It was obvious to everyone except the two heroes in question, who were both avoiding the subject, so they kept doing the 'egg-shuffle' around each other, as Wally had once called it. It described their way of acting towards each other so perfectly that the term had stayed even as it started to get more violent sometimes. They were a half-beast and a half-demon after all; you couldn't always count on them acting civilized. At least they didn't hurt each other too much and when they accidentally did they fixed it. Just like good old friends always do…

* * *

At seven p.m. they all were supposed to fetch a limousine as the assigned couples, only the two of them in one ride to make the act work, except for Wally and Jess who would take Mas and Menos as their adopted sons along. No one would question it considering Jinx' current 'condition'. Her belly could hardly be hidden anymore.

As Raven and Changeling had mounted into their white stretch-limousine he couldn't stop himself chuckling: "Like we really would get married…" But he did stop himself pursuing at least as he saw the threatening look in her eyes. They had been friends long enough to know each other's boundaries, although they often preferred to take it the one step too far, just to annoy the other (and keep the other taking notice of themselves, not that they would admit this to anyone). Due to the upcoming mission, he took the hint and shut up for a while.

As their limousine drove on to Gotham City, Gar kept looking out of the window. He and Raven exchanged some thoughts about their mission and how stupid/ pointless it was, but he never looked at her once. She didn't like to admit it, but it majorly annoyed her. In all their conversations and bickering, even in their worst fights, he had at least looked her in the eyes, she gave him credit. No matter how angry and frightening she had been, ha always had looked in her eyes, until today.

She couldn't keep her annoyance to herself. Not caring the slightest for their mission she droned: "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he said still talking to the window. Suddenly she remembered the conversation she overheard during Nightwing's speech between him, Wally and Vic.

"You not looking at me. Is it that annoying to you that I'm blond today?"

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference, causing her anger to rise. She could of course figure out what his problem was, she wasn't that slow, she thought and if he absolutely wanted her to point it out that badly…

"So you're not looking at me because I remember you of Terra?" she said, bracing herself for the surely upcoming outburst. She never mentioned her at all in respect that he never mentioned Malchior. But the outburst didn't come. He continued to stare outside, but at least he talked more into her direction.

"Jup, and of Sandy and Mable and Carrie and every other stupid blond babe who I have dated and has dumped me. So please, Rae, excuse little me of not being overwhelmed by your sight. I just had it with blondes, it's not funny seeing one of your best friends in the attire of your ex-girlfriends."

"As much as I understand your situation, Gar, we'll have to display a married couple, as I may remember you, and Dick wants us to display a happy couple to not draw to much attention. You'll have to look at me from time to time and smile…"

He heavily sighed and rubbed his front, closing his eyes like he was fighting a nasty headache coming up. As calmly as he could he explained: "Look, Rae, I'll do my best to figure out how to deal with this when we'll be there and I'll be the happiest husband this evening, but I probably won't look at you directly at all or I most likely will rip of those damn rings from your fingers, alright?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in disbelieve. "Are you sure you're up to this undercover mission, Gar?"

"Positively, just… can we stop talking for a while?" he asked still rubbing his front.

She sighed but gave in. Usually she was the one asking for silence; maybe he really had a headache although it was rather uncommon for him. She moved closer and placed her hands at the front and the back of his head. First, he got confused.

"Rea, what…?" but then his features softened, he closed his eyes again and leaned into her touch. "Thank you, Rae," he stated with a smile but he still kept his eyes away from her, as if he was talking to someone else.

Raven pushed her hurt aside and asked: "What's wrong? You're not one to get headachs."

"I hadn't slept well for a few nights," he confessed to the window which caused her to arouse her suspicion.

"How much are a few nights?"

"I didn't count, you know…"

"Garfield, how long did you not get any sleep?"

"Who said I didn't get _any_ sleep, Rae?"

Now she really got concerned and kind of angry. He wasn't one to beat around the bushes, but neither one to admit weakness either. Still why hadn't he come to her if he had trouble sleeping? She could have helped.

More than just a bit annoyed she grabbed his shoulders and asked: "How. Long. Gar?"

"Just two or three months, stop worrying, Rae. It's nothing serious, just some personal stuff troubling me, no big deal," he shrugged her off.

She lowered her head in deception. "Why didn't you say anything? I thought we are friends. I could have helped." But it seemed like her words annoyed him now. She had no clue that SHE was the cause of his sleepless nights and he intended to keep it that way.

"Rae, just… drop it, will you? I'll figure this out on my own. Don't. Worry. If you really want to help me, let me sleep a while during the ride, okay?"

"Fine," she agreed. As he closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hand he suddenly was dragged down by two delicate hands firmly placing his head on her lap. How was he supposed to sleep when his heart beat at this rate, he asked himself. As he tried to tell her his concern in a non-offending and not-self-revealing way she just shushed him.

"Sleep, Gar. I'll wake you when we attain Gotham." To his utter surprise he felt his eyelids drop heavily. She had cast him a spell, he mused as he drifted into a blissful slumber.

Raven watched her companion relax under her enchantment. Quietly she took of his hol-rings and watched him sleep in her lap.

"You'd better not drool on my dress, Gar," she whispered softly while she started to caress his green locks. She sighed again. How had they become like this?

After Gar had finally let go of the girl that resembled Terra this much, they had gotten along pretty well. Of course they still fought on a daily base, but they talked normally too and had fun together, enjoying each other's company more than ever before.

Then, they had started dating other people, she got with out with some Goth-guys until they bored her with their pessimistic nihilism, he chased after 'blond babes' as he had called them until he had had enough heartbreaks. They remained friends who fought occasionally (maybe more than occasionally) but took care of the other in their hours of need.

When the dating had slowly stopped, they hung out more and in the result bickered more. The bickering sometimes even took a, well, violent twist, considering both of their natures it had to happen. But as it got on they also fought more vicious against each other. Raven knew she acted like this against him because of the frustration of unrequited love she held for her best and greenest friend. He was the source of her bad feelings, so he also should be on the receiving end. She was too afraid to confess and chase him away with her strong feelings that she drove him away with her venom. Somehow she knew he deserved better, that he wouldn't want her anyways. But he was stubborn and persistent. He just got as vicious as herself, matching her despite with an equal amount of his own.

They still talked sometimes, still were there for the other even if they choose to stay away more often, but the unspoken feelings lingered inside the space they had put between them. They couldn't get over it without pointing them out.

Raven couldn't tell him the way she felt, she certainly would lose him, but if she wouldn't, she dreaded she would lose him as well.

"How will we get it over, Gar? How can we get out of this mess?" she whispered to her sleeping companion. To her surprise he stirred in his sleep, grabbing her knees possessively and slightly smiling without waking up.

* * *

Two hours later they reached the city limits of Gotham City. Raven put him his holo-rings back on and much to her dismay causing the green to disappear again. She wasn't too fond of blond either. Then she lifted the sleep-enchantment but he didn't wake up yet. Realizing how tired he must be not waking after an artificial sleep it almost broke her heart a little to shake him gently out of his slumber.

"Gar, we'll arrive any minute." He groaned at her words, squeezing himself more tightly into her lap.

"Gar! Wake up!" she called more pressing. She couldn't stand the embarrassment if they would open the doors of the car and he would still be lying on her lap.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and as he realized where he was he jerked up. He yawned and stretched his arms, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"I'm awake. All is fine. Let's get it over." Although he still didn't look at her she smiled at his childlike awakening.

"Let me fix your hair," she achieved to monotone, nonetheless thrilled by touching his hair while he was awake. Such a shame it had to be blond for tonight, she thought.

He slightly blushed as she proceeded, but didn't object or look at her in the slightest.

* * *

A few moments later, they drove into the alleyway of Wayne Manor. The car stopped and someone opened the door for them, so Garfield got out first, turning around in the opening and lending her his hand.

"Milady?" he smiled and for the split of a second she thought he FINALLY looked at her – until she saw he fixed a spot right above her head. But it was show time now and if he was up to act this out she'd be able as well despite the current turmoil of her feelings towards him.

She gracefully smiled in the most un-Raven-like way and placed her hand in his, allowing him helping her out of the limousine. As she got up he bowed at her and placed a soft kiss on her hand he still held, causing her to blush furiously. Instead of letting her go then, he hooked her arm under his, gently holding on to her hand while they walked to the entry. Somehow his whole behavior made her feel secure and taken care of like she rarely did. Plus she had to admit, he displayed the loving husband perfectly until now, even without looking at her.

They arrived at the gate where a young servant greeted the arriving couples, checking their allowance to the party with a list placed on a high desk in front of him.

"Good evening. You are…?"

"Gary Marc," Gar announced. They all had gotten aliases close enough to their real names in case someone had a slip of tongue. "And my wife Rachel."

The servant checked on the list before he shamelessly stared at Ravens cleavage.

"I see… welcome Mr. and Mrs. … uhm…"

She could feel her anger rise but she also felt Gar tense up beside her. His temper had gotten even shorter than hers in the last few months. Now she knew it had to be due to his sleep deprivation, so it didn't surprise her as he spoke up rather harshly with venom in his voice:

"_Marc._ And if you don't take your eyes out of Mrs. Marc's cleavage, Mr. Marc will tear them out and smash them on your bloody list. Am I making myself clear?"

She could even hear a low growl escape his throat at the end. The effect on the disrespectful servant was hilarious.

He immediately covered his eyes with both his hands, lowered his reddening face in shame and mumbled: "Of course, Mr. Marc, I deeply apologize Mrs. Marc, please enter…"

Raven merrily chuckled as they had passed the gate. After her father's defeat she could display her feelings slightly more openly, but she was too uncommon with this kind of behavior, so she rarely did.

"So now you laugh, when I can't look at you," her 'husband' snorted half in amusement.

"No one forbade you to look at me," she teased.

"Richard surely would if he knew how it would endanger the mission," he stated, trying to appear grumpy but failed due to the grin adorning his face as he heard her chuckle more, "Let's get it over before I'll unmask you…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Dudes and dudettes, I must warn you: this chapter contains some major Superman/ Clark Kent, Lois Lane and minor Terra bashing. I just don't like them, can't help it, so deal with it. At some point blond people may feel offended, but it's necessary for the flow of the story. Personally I think blond people are as awesome as everyone else, I'm almost blond myself, so no hard feelings, okay?_

**Chapter 2: Undercover Party**

Inside Wayne Manor they meddled in the crowd, nothing Raven liked to do much. But to her relieve she was with Garfield, a natural with Smalltalk and charming people, she hadn't to add much.

And to her utter surprise he succeeded in fooling the people displaying a loving husband not letting them even see that he never truly looked at his 'wife' even once. Either he glanced at a spot beside or above her head or he simply closed his eyes while smiling directly at her or kissing her chastely on her head or cheek. It made her heart race and her knees tremble every time he did. All the time he held her around her waist.

But his true acting talent showed as he talked to the CEO of Wayne Enterprises called Fox; one of the only allowed single man on the party.

"How are you acquainted to Bruce, Mr. Marc?"

"We're business partners," she heard him say.

"What kind of business?" Her heart dropped. They hadn't spoken of this. What had he gotten himself into?

"Security science researches, mostly in the bionics sector," Gar stated without hesitation.

Lucius Fox lifted an eyebrow. "So you're part of the Logan Company?" Somehow this name rang a bell inside her head.

"Actually my family owns it almost since the disappearance of the Logan family years ago; I took over from my father."

Now it clicked in her mind. His family had had a company? He never had told her about…

"What about the Logan's son? What was his name again…? Garfield? Didn't he show up several years ago?"

Raven had taken a sip from her glass but choked on it at the name of her companion.

"You alright, Love?" he asked worried, giving her his handkerchief. She nodded coughing. Then he answered Mr. Fox evenly: "Yeah, Garfield, poor kid. Completely insane, not even able to take care of himself, left alone a company. At first his uncle had tried to take over the business, but he was a corrupted criminal who soon got into jail, right where he belonged."

"I heard rumors about Garfield being a superhero," Fox said calmly, taking a sip of his own drink while Raven started sweating bullets – but Gar just laughed it of.

"Unbelievable the trash people are talking these days! No, the poor bloke is in a mental asylum for the well situated population at Kenai where he grew up and feels most at home. If he'd ever save anything in his life it most likely be a fish from the frying pan, but not the world…"

Mr. Fox laughed along with Gar, so Raven felt at ease again – until the older man leaned closer and whispered inaudible for anyone but the two: "Well done, you almost fooled me, Mr. Logan. In your current attire you may be the spitting image of your father, Marc Logan, but like your mother Mary you can talk yourself out of every situation. I've often talked to them before we lost them and always wondered why Bruce always took the matters with the Logan Company into his own hands. If it wouldn't have been for the treacherous coughing fit of the young lady beside you, even I would have believed you being Mr. Gary Marc. Don't worry, I won't expose you to anyone, I'm a big admirer of all of your work. I'm just glad you've taken the matters of your family business into your own hands again, Mr. Logan."

As Lucius Fox leaned back again she could see the sad smile on Garfield's face at the mention of his family and his real name.

Mr. Fox spoke up again: "Have a nice evening, Mr. Marc; Mrs. Marc." He slightly bowed to her, then left with a warm smile and a fatherly pat on Gar's shoulder.

"You're okay Gar?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he simply stated empting his glass, leading her along the buffet. As he didn't pursue the matter she stated while trying to hide her curiosity: "I never knew your family was running a business."

"Yeah, well, since I took over from Steve it wasn't always that easy to keep the world-saving-stuff from the company and vice versa, but it's totally worth it," he smiled genuinely. As she processed the information he had given her she felt her jaw drop slightly before she could compose herself.

"You…really are running you're family business BESIDE being a superhero? You are kidding me!"

He nervously chuckled: "Well, only since I turned of age. I just make the bigger decisions, mostly like Bruce in Wayne Enterprises. For the real work I got staff like him. But when I'll get to old to save the world I'll probably take more over."

Her head started spinning. Not only was he head of a company significant enough to be related to Wayne Enterprises but he also thought about the future after being a hero?

"Who are you and what have you done to the reckless, childish Beast Boy I once knew?" she mocked.

"I've grown up in a harsh world, Rae. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything but it wasn't that important in my opinion."

"Do the others know about this?" she asked anxious; maybe she was the only one ignoring the fact that her best male friend ran a business in his free time.

"Richard knows of course, he's the heir of Wayne Enterprises after all, we'll be business associates we'll retire from the Titans and we're attaining the same distance learning academy. Sometimes we do some homework together or even discuss some business stuff. But besides of him? Well, Vic, because he'll work at S.T.A.R. Lab, another business associate, so I guess we'll work together in the future as well."

"But none of the others? Even not Kori or Karen?"

"Not about my business…" he grinned sheepishly. Somehow she really was relieved not being the only one of the team who was left in the dark about this matter.

Before she could ask anything else they heard a woman ask right beside them: "Who's that, Clark?" They both turned to the speaker. They were met by a couple composing of a big, bulk, black haired man who wore glasses and a tall curvy woman with chocolate brown hair approaching them.

The man who had been referred to as Clark leaned closer and whispered: "Good evening, Changeling, Raven. I'm glad you're having Bruce's back too tonight although I think I could have handled it myself." Even without making any sound beside the whisper, his voice was dripping of self-confidence.

"I think he just wanted to make it perfectly safe, Superman," Gar replied with an evenly amount of self-confidence causing Raven to smile until the woman at Superman's side interfered.

"Safe? With the spawn of a demon in the house? I heard you tell silly jokes, but…"

She shut up at the sound of breaking glass and Gar's glance.

"Oops," he said darkly, "got a firm grip." He let the shards of his glass drop to the floor, not even having a scratch on his hand. Then he turned back to Superman: "I suggest you'd tie up you're woman's tongue before it's getting so loose I'll get my grip on it," he threatened. Raven wasn't sure if Gar was that brave or that stupid to challenge a veteran like Superman.

"Easy, kid. It was just a comment…" the older hero said not without a warning tone.

"Then she should keep her comments to herself if she can't behave nice," Gar spat with venom. This was getting out of hand.

Luckily they got rescued by Alfred; Bruce's personal butler seemed to sense trouble from miles away, probably due to his masters nightly activities.

"Mr. Kent, Miss Lane, Master Wayne requires your presence," and without a further word of greeting they were gone.

Raven hadn't realised how her emotions had boiled up until then; but apparently Gar had noticed it too.

"You need to calm down, Rae," he said softly while he released the grip around her waist a bit. She hadn't noticed how firmly he had held on to her.

"How would you know without looking at me?" she asked still riled up.

He sighed in desperation. "Rae, does 'enhanced senses' ring a bell in your head? Your pulse and blood pressure are skyrocketing, your breath is flat and the air around your whole body crackles from your still invisible powers building up. But they won't stay invisible at all that long if you don't. Calm. Down. Now. Alright?"

She never had known he knew her body reaction to her rising emotions that well. She had to focus on something else or she would blow up the whole buffet.

"It would be too suspicious to meditate in front of all these people."

"Wanna dance?" His question startled her.

"How can you think of something like this in such circumstances?"

He sighed again and turned to her, staring at a spot closely beside her right ear. It angered her even more.

"Look, I know you recently learned to meditate in crowded places even when you're moving around, as long as you can close your eyes and somebody leads you. While I'll lead you over the dance floor, you can close your eyes without anyone suspecting anything and meditate for a while. They mostly play slow dances tonight, so it would be perfect. You're in?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She had to give him credit that he was right. Now it was her turn to sigh; she rolled her eyes, took his hand and said annoyed: "Whatever. Let's get it over."

* * *

He safely maneuvered her through the crowd so she could meditate in peace. He could feel her calm down in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. He liked her this close although these days they only got like this when they fought with each other. Unless he would finally tell her what kept him so frustrated he wouldn't be able to stop fighting with her. But if he would tell her he would probably risk their friendship and scare her away, though he felt like they were drifting apart anyways. He hated the thought of losing her more than anything. What should he do?

After what seemed to be less then fifteen minutes she raised her head and smiled at him calmly. She really looked refreshed. But in the brief moment he actually had really looked straight at her, not being able to resist the temptation her peaceful genuine smile presented to him, he already felt a twitching urge to tear the holo-rings off her fingers. He wanted to see her beautiful real self smiling like this at him really badly, still he had to resist. He quickly turned his head away asking: "You feel better?"

"You tell me, you're the expert," she smirked.

He smiled at her remark and lowered his lips to her ear, gently brushing against it in the process, then he whispered into it: "Your heart still beats too fast to call you calm but you mostly got your emotions in check." As he retreated he could see her cheeks blushing lightly; the sight sent his own heartbeat upwards.

A familiar couple passed them dancing and they could hear the woman say: "Can you imagine it, Clark, green skin! How hideous!"

Gar was used to such puns but still it sometimes stung slightly. As if Raven could feel his discomfort (like she probably did, he mused) she tightened her grip on his shoulder and hand comforting him. Soon after they could hear Lois Lane shriek as she fell to the floor due to the broken heel of her stilettos. Alfred took her with him to repair the damage and Gar stole another glance at the young woman in his arms with a lifted eyebrow. She caught the short interaction he had finally given her, causing her to grin widely and smirk: "Ooops… Did I do that?"

"I thought this was Jess' signature sentence?" he chuckled merrily.

"Let's have another drink," she said still grinning, not acknowledging his question instead dragging him along with a tight grip on his arm.

But soon she regretted her proposition. At the buffet next to the drinks she headed stood no one else than the level-headed Clark Kent alias Superman. It was too late to turn away, he already had spotted them and went in their direction.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret later, Gar," she whispered at her tensing friend, bracing herself for the worst while she held his arm more firmly. Alfred wouldn't come to their rescue this time, he was occupied with Miss Lane and her heels.

"You!" Clark pointed rudely at her. "This was your doing, right?"

Raven didn't back down on this impolite behavior. Someone surely should teach him some manners.

"She had it coming, running her nasty mouth around at this rate her shoes had to wear off sooner or later," she shrugged indifferent although Superman was more than two heads taller than her. Compared to her father he was still a dwarf.

"You are a public danger, missy!" Superman hissed. Raven wondered why his insult wasn't hurting at all unlike it would have years ago.

Gar growled: "Rae has saved the world and the people more times than you can count! What's your girlfriend doing beside spreading evil comments?" Now she knew why she felt so indifferent, because he was by her side, backing her up and standing up for her even when she was at fault.

"Nothing to seriously endanger people! How can the world be safe with a half-demon walking around freely? She should be locked up never to see the sun again. Or even better be extinct, so she can't do any more harm…" but the hateful rant of the so called superhero got interrupted by the fist of an enraged Garfield. Clark's eyes turned upwards as the punch on to his chin sent his head backwards and he dropped unconscious to the floor.

Raven gasped, but even before Superman's knocked out could touch the ground she was spun around by a still fuming Gar. He dragged her away from the scenery and a crowd started to form around the unconscious man.

* * *

In no time they attained an empty corridor, nothing uncommon in the vast manor. He still breathed heavily, desperately trying to calm down, punching holes into the corridor's walls. He knew he had messed up, but there was no way he'd let ANYONE insult his Raven this way, not even if it would be the Creator himself.

"Gar, what the hell where you thinking?" she hissed behind him with crossed arms.

"Nothing, that's why I did it," he growled still angrily.

"You can't just walk around and punch random people!" she reasoned.

He responded: "He wasn't random, he insulted you!"

"Oh, Azar! Gar, he wasn't the first to insult me this way and he certainly won't be the last! You can't knock them all out!"

"I can try," he said more calmly but determinate. She knew he would try this for her. He was her knight in shining armor, he always had been. Not that she would admit it.

Softly she said: "No, Gar. You know, they have a point at some extent." But instead of calming him down with her argument, his anger rose again, his whole body trembling at the attempt of keeping control.

"DON'T! YOU EVER! BELIEVE THIS!" he growled shaking through gritted teeth, trying hard not to yell and before he could stop himself he pursued, "After all you've been through, you deserve to life a life full of light and happiness! You only deserve the best and I swear, I would give it to you if I only could!"

Her heart beat so fast she thought it might burst. His words touched her to the core of her very being and she started to hope that, maybe, just maybe he felt the same way she did. But there was something missing.

"Gar, how can I believe your words if you don't even look at me if they do when they insult me?" she questioned quiet. She knew it was now or never he would finally turn to her and fully acknowledge her, look at her, into her eyes, for more than a few seconds. But when he turned at her words in a blur she didn't await herself to see his face so angry and genuinely hurt.

He could barely hold back anymore and bellowed at her: "You deserve to live, you deserve luck, light, freedom, happiness, love, and you deserve everything you wish for! Don't you DARE to believe anything else! EVER!"

For a moment they just stood there and looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily, processing what just had happened.

Out of the blue Garfield broke their gaze and punched another hole into the wall next to him yelling: "Damn it!" As he turned back to her, meeting her gaze once more, his eyes and fingers twitched. He knew he couldn't hold back his urge much longer.

"Gar, are you…" but she never came to finish her sentence.

Suddenly he grabbed her right wrist with his left hand, slammed her into the wall right behind her and causing her to gasp. He fixated her on the wall and in a fluid movement took off her holo-rings. He tossed them on the floor with disgust, stomped on them with his right foot several times, damaging them beyond repair. Then he cupped her cheek with his right hand, buried his face in her now again purple hair and breathed deeply.

For a few seconds she just stood there incredibly close to him and in shock, her heart beating widly not only because of the sudden outburst of her friend.

"Vic will kill you for breaking those," she tried her usual monotone, but her words came out rather shaky. How long could she deny her feelings for him if it would go on like this?

He replied with a slight muffled voice: "I don't care. Told ya I'd rip them off if I'd look at you like this. I just can't stand you in that color…"

"W-why? Just because of the resemblance?" she stuttered out with more hurt in her voice than she wanted to show.

"It's not you," Gar replied simply.

He confused her more by the second. "Why?" she repeated.

He sighed, seemingly more calm then a few moments ago. He knew it was all in for him and hoped he read the signs right. He whispered in her hair: "Blond is light-headed. Blond is childish. Blond is careless. Blond is shallow-brained, mindless, ordinary and helpless. You're nothing like that. You're definitely purple. Purple is mysterious, beautiful, alluring, tough, loyal; it's special and kind and caring and damn sexy… You should _never_ be anything than purple, Rae."

She gulped heavy at his words; as he said 'sexy' the light bulbs in the whole corridor exploded and as he finished his rant she couldn't help a smile gracing her lips. She decided that she had denied him long enough; it was time to admit the truth.

Raven laid her free left hand on the back of his head, gently pulling him even closer in the passionate embrace he had put her.

"Then blond isn't a color for you either, she said softly. She encircled his holo-rings with a black aura and vaporized them.

He slightly leaned back to look into her eyes with surprise, curiosity and hope, still not releasing his firm grasp on her at all.

"You always should stay green in that case. Green is openhearted, selfless, confident, determined, devoted, protective and joyful. Green may be annoying and loud and pretty dumb at times but it's so full of hope and life. It's so you." She had stroked his hair gently with her left hand while speaking, cupping his cheek at her last sentence.

Raven never had been so outgoing with what she felt about him before. He grinned so hard it almost split his face in two, displaying his signature goofy grin he had showed less and less since he officially had come of age two years ago. She had to admit she had missed it. A lot. It caused her to genuinely smile too.

And then Garfield passionately smashed his lips on hers like there was no tomorrow, making her join in gladly.

After a few minutes they needed to part, breathing heavily, trying to grasp some air. He softened his grip on her, leaning his front on hers, they both looked each other in the eyes.

"Maybe I should have told you earlier: I'm head over heels for you, Rae," he panted.

"Maybe you should have… So I could finally have told you the same," she stated blushing, making him grin again.

"So, what now?"

"Well, Gar, I think the question should be: Your room or mine?" she corrected him.

He lifted an eyebrow at her comment. "You sure?"

"Don't imagine things. I know you're craving for it as much as I do. We're both adults, I'm half-demon, you're partly animal, but because of my powers we'll have to take it slowly. I'm just rather tired of this party and I don't want to let go of you tonight," she said softly.

He heatedly kissed her again, then he stated: "You're really incredible. That's why I love you."

"Same here… So, yours or mine?"

"You'd really let me in your room?" he joked lightly.

"If you'll stay green…" she smirked.

"Everything for you, Rae." As they kissed once more, Raven summoned her black energy teleporting the two of them back home to Jump City and straight into her room.

Right around the corner, Vic showed off his victory-dance.

"Booyah! Who's the man? I'm the man! Who's the man? Cy's the man! Go Cy, go Cy…"

An annoyed Nightwing stated: "It's not like you made them the fake-married-couple…"

"But I totally told ya it'll be the rings making them confess and that's what they did! In your face, man!"

"Friend Victor is right, boyfriend Richard. You should admit your defeat," Kori urged.

Nightwing just glared and grumbled: "But Gar still will be in trouble tomorrow morning," before he grabbed his girlfriends' wrist and dragged her back to the party.

"So, are you done, Sparky? I'm getting pretty tired of this, too, over here," Karen complained grinning.

"Sorry, Bee, I just had to rub this under Dicks' nose! Let's go rock the dance floor, hon'!" he smiled and they returned to the party as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dudes and dudettes, my apologies if the characters seem, well, out of character, (especially Superman, I even made him weaker) but I just had too much fun writing this! Enjoy and SMILE! _

**Chapter 3: Consequences of an insult**

The next morning Raven and Garfield woke in each others' embrace still half dressed in their evening attire. They decided that they wouldn't want to wake up any other way anymore and that hiding their new relationship was out of question. No more hidden feelings they swore each other. It wouldn't be easy but when did they ever get something easy in their life?

After they had showered and changed into their usual uniforms they met again and entered the common room holding hands.

Starfire was the first to acknowledge them as they headed to the kitchen. She flew over to them squealing excitedly: "Oh glorious, friends! You finally have admitted the feelings to each other, yes? CONGRATIULATIONS!" She took both of them into one of her infamous bone-crushing hugs, not waiting for an answer at all.

"Thanks' Kori…" Gar gasped and as she released them she flew back to the couch happily cuddling with her bumgorf Silkie.

Raven and Garfield glanced at each other slightly blushing before moving into the kitchen following their morning routine like Vic and Karen were already doing.

"So you finally grew some and got her!" Cyborg yelled joyful at Gar, patting on his shoulder. As the changeling just smiled and poured himself a bowl of cereals with soy milk, Vic moved closer, put his hands on Gar's shoulder and whispered: "But if you'll hurt her you're dead meat."

The statement didn't alter the younger's grin a bit and he joked: "Of course I know that, tin-man. Rae would chomp me for breakfast."

They shared a laugh before Changeling joined his girlfriend at the kitchen table, where the woman of his dreams talked to Karen. Gars' behind had barely touched his seat as Nightwing stormed in pointing furiously at him: "You! Are so! In trouble!"

Karen stopped talking, all eyes immediately were glued at their angry team leader, except Gars' who idly started to eat his breakfast. He knew what would come but he felt no guilt and didn't regret his actions of the previous night. He knew he had done the right thing.

Richard stopped at the kitchen table right in front of the green man, leaning on his hands trying to tower over him. But due to the height difference they were almost on eyelevel.

"You messed up yesterday! Bruce is infuriated! You'll do the chores, you'll get the double amount of training and you'll have the weekend-watches, all for the whole month!"

To everyone's surprise Gar didn't object. He just sat there continuing his meal and nodded. Still their leader hadn't finished.

"And you'll officially apologize to Clark."

At the mention of this name Changeling stiffened, clenching his spoon so hard it bended into strange angles. He swallowed the bite he had still in his mouth and lifted his head slowly, glaring angry at his friend.

"I won't apologize to that asshole," he stated calmly but with a hardly audible growl in the end.

Nightwing stood his ground: "You will, Gar. You punched him with no reason."

Cyborg objected: "He didn't just punch him, Dick, he fucking _knocked out Superman_!" sounding more like an admirer than anything else while he opened the fridge.

"He had it coming. He insulted Rae," a still glaring Garfield growled even lower, his cereal bowl started to crack.

"So what could he probably have told her to justify such an act of violence I ask you?" Dick questioned doubtful.

Gar lowered his gaze to the table mumbling stubborn: "I won't repeat what that jerk said nor will I allow anyone ever insult her like that again!" The cereal bowl started to tremble under his grip and began to leak out soy milk.

"That bad?" Karen wondered.

Raven felt slightly obliged to help her boyfriend out of this situation; he obviously still was upset by the harsh words of the older hero, although they had been directed at her. The others wouldn't like it either but she'd better get it over, the sooner the better.

"We already discussed this yesterday, Gar" she began monotone, putting her hand on his shoulder and turning her attention back to Nightwing. "Clark questioned the safety status of the planet with me 'walking freely around' as he said and doubted my existence being justified considering the danger I could represent to earths' population."

She didn't even flinch at the memory of the statement Superman had given the previous night, but she was the only one in the room staying indifferent.

Gar growled deeply breaking his breakfast supplies into smithereens.

Nightwing gasped and asked through gritted his teeth: "WHAT?!" holding so tightly on to the table he slightly bended the metal of it.

Vic roared: "That BASTARD!" ripping of the door of the fridge off and crumbling it together like a sheet of paper.

Karen literary grew flames in her eyes, snarling: "He didn't! You should have ripped of his damn head,Gar!" before turning over to calm down an outraged Kori, who had started to vaporize the living room area, loudly screaming tamaranian obscenities.

"Garfield, I take everything back! You behaved yourself better than any of us would have been capable of. I'll have a serious word with Bruce. That Super-dork will apologize!" Nightwing growled on his own and left in a blur.

Cyborg still fuming went over to help his girlfriend stopping the alien woman to blow up their furniture.

Gar took a deep breath before he got up to clean up his breakfast-mess. But Raven was faster than him, let the mess disappear with her powers and grabbed him at his collar pulling him into a kiss.

As she released him he grinned: "How did I deserve this?"

"You really did hold back yesterday night, I see now," she replied with a smile before they kissed again.

* * *

Two days later a rather bruised Superman could be seen on the screen of the common room in the T-Tower. Apparently half of the super-community had teamed up to bring him back to his senses. Rumor was that Wally had to chain up an infuriated Jess in the Titans East tower to keep her from joining the fight despite her advanced pregnancy and she still managed to send over a nasty hex crashing Superman to the ground. Nonetheless the most prominent bruise was placed on his chin right where Changeling had hit him.

"… So please accept my apologies, Raven, I deeply regret my actions towards you and your friend."

"I am sure you are," the dark empath replied seemingly emotionless. As deep as your wounds go, she added in her thoughts. "Just remember to attain Martian Manhunters' classes about the dangers of interstellar racism with Miss Lane." She noticed his slight flinch at her comment.

"I will. Goodbye to you," and he was off before she could answer.

Vic, Gar and Dick had stood behind, leaning against the kitchen counter with crossed arms, surveying the encounter. As a precaution Karen had taken Kori to the mall, they didn't need her to damage the living room furniture again.

"How come you still can see where he'd been hit by Gar? The other bruises look only half as bad and were done afterwards," Vic glanced over to his slightly smaller friend. Garfield smirked malicious, not leaving his eyes from his girlfriend, causing goose bumps appear on his friends' skins.

"Oh, you know, I just really put some _venom_ in the punch…"

Initially they looked confused, then Richard realized the true meaning behind his friends' pun and his eyes grew wide.

"What kind of venom, Gar?" he asked cautiously.

"Just a little stonefish, marine toad, jellyfish and black mamba…" he grinned and at the shocked impressions on the faces of his friends he could make out from the corner of his eyes he added: "Don't worry, it won't kill him. He's mostly immune to toxins, remember? It just will remind him for the rest of his life who not to mess with!"

"So… you can put venom in your punches now?" Cyborg asked with a slightly higher pitched voice than usually. As Gar continued grinning like a madman, eyes fixed on his woman, Dick gulped: "Just remember putting on gloves for sparring, okay?"

"I'll try," he replied slyly, "As long as you don't tell Rae about Superman's poisoned bruise…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go again dudes and dudettes! As always I own nothing and I apologize already for out-of-character-occurrences… Enjoy and SMILE! _

**Chapter 4: Vaccination or not**

Two weeks after the engagement ball, Cyborg stood in the Medical Bay checking the schedule and gulped heavily. Vaccination time was coming up and Richard always insisted that all of them got vaccinated.

He didn't care that Victor was half robot and more had to worry about cyber-viruses nor that BumbleBee ever got sick.

He didn't care that Raven was a half demon who was immune to diseases, hell, the woman could even spread them by herself if she wanted to.

He even cared less that Changeling despised needles which reminded him of the experiments he once had been abused to or that the vaccination interfered with his alternated DNA. Gar usually got through several months of adjustment pain and got sick afterwards anyways, so he was the one suffering from it the most.

But Dick didn't care, because Kori was an alien who hadn't had any chance to build up resistance to most earth infections as a child and could suffer easily from any illness. Although she never had been sick of an earthly disease a single day, her boyfriend wouldn't jeopardize her health and insisted on the vaccination every single year.

Richard, Victor and Karen got through it without a blink, Kori usually whined a bit but knew it was for her best, but the remaining two members of the team weren't cooperating in the matter.

Every year they would have to chase down Changeling, knocking him out before they could approach him with the syringe and restrain him even then, because he tended to stir in his unconsciousness. The women always stood out of the hunt out of pity for their friend. Afterwards Gar would not talk to them for weeks, the first few days out of anger and afterwards because of his health condition. He would get one cold after another, sometimes even worse infections. When the vaccination wore off he would be more tired and have muscle aches a lot, but usually he was back to normal in about four and a half months.

Giving Gar his vaccination was always the hardest part of the whole mission, even if Raven objected, she usually let them proceed when they would have taken down Changeling. She didn't like to be knocked out for something this pointless, she always stated annoyed. Still she also ignored them angrily for a few days and meditated more than usual. Maybe the vaccination messed within her too, but who knew…

Still, Cyborg doubted that they would go through their yearly routine as always – not after their discover of Gars' new 'venom abilities' as Dick used to refer to them. He gulped again at the thought of his green friends' reaction to the announcement of vaccination time he would get.

Just as if he had been reading his mind, Garfield strolled into the Med Bay smiling brightly.

"Hey tin-man! Isn't vaccination time coming up soon again?"

Cyborg started to sweat. He hadn't had the time to brace himself to spill the news to the younger man, but now he couldn't back down, he just would get it over.

"How did you know, buddy?" he asked lightly.

"Aw, you know, you'd remember the time of the year in which you're hunted down by your supposed to be friends like a deer, get stabbed with needles, get intoxicated with chemistries that mess with your body and make you sick instead of preventing diseases like they should…" Gar said faking nostalgia. Cyborg had a really bad feeling about this.

"Hehe, you know, Gar, dude, buddy, pal, best friend, you're… grown up… twenty years old and… maybe… you will…" he tried desperately to convince the other.

"You're right, Vic. We're all grown up now. Let's just break the old tradition and get it over, don't you think, dude?" Garfield stated to his friends' surprise.

"Wow… yes… of course! That's – wow – really… that's really mature of you! I already dreaded you'd object like every year…"

But he got interrupted by his green friend: "Nice to know we all want the same, dude!" he grinned, placing a hand on Cyborgs' shoulder. Somehow Gars' expression seemed to take a more… vicious trait. "You know, Cy, as grownups we surely can agree that we are all old enough to make our own decisions about our health."

Cyborg feared what would come next; he should have known Gar cooperating with vaccination had to be too good to be true.

The younger pursued: "See, I just think for the sake of us all, I won't get any vaccination this year. Nor ever again I suppose. And Raven won't need it as well. Don't you agree?" His voice had gone more menacing with every single word. It was right then that Cyborg realized how terribly gloveless Changelings hands were. He was so screwed…

"B-b-but Nightwing won't… agree…" he stuttered trying to save his skin. His friend never had intimidated him, but this had been before he had stopped underestimating the grass stain. This had been before Changeling had knocked out Superman and had given him a poisoned bruise in the process. Darn, this had been Superman, not any second-rate side-kick-hobo, no, freaking Superman, ladies and gents!

As Cyborg looked at his friend he could make out that malicious grin from the other day and felt his heart sink.

"Well, Vic, I'll talk to him and I think, as the official medical pro in the tower, I guess you could help me convince our 'fearless' leader, that with my new gained 'condition' and Ravens demonic state which both would horribly interfere with the chemistry, vaccination will be. Absolutely. Out. Of. Question. Are we cool?" Garfield stated in a calm and low voice, keeping his grin steady.

Maybe it was just in his imagination but Cyborg seemed to feel a slight burning feeling on his shoulder sensors, like if a jellyfish had grasped him. He was indeed half robot, but his human half probably wouldn't stand the same poisons…. He gulped heavily, not leaving Changelings' glare, smiled awkwardly and piped: "F-freezing buddy… I'll convince him!"

"Great!" Gar said with a genuine smile, giving Cyborg a pat on the shoulder, "Glad we could get it over so fast this year! See you later, tin-man!"

As Garfield had left, Cyborg let out a breath he couldn't remember he had held in. If Richard would insist on vaccinating the green man or the dark empath, he would be on his own. No way Victor Stone would oppose Gar this time…

Just a few minutes later a rather shaken Nightwing entered the Med Bay. Without any greeting he started: "You know, Vic, about vaccination this year, maybe we should leave Gar and Rae out of it, just this once…"

Cyborg sighed in relieve. Garfield had already talked to their leader by himself. "Yeah man, 'was thinking the same…It could mess up within them…"

"You… you don't think it would… you know, endanger anyone's' health if we don't force them to?" Richard asked unsure.

"Seriously mate, I think it would endanger OUR health if we do!" he blowed. Nightwing looked like his worst fears had been confirmed and turned even paler.

"Probably… So it's decided, we'll let them be?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Glad we could get it over…"

* * *

"How exactly did you convince them to let us off the hook this year?" Raven asked her boyfriend curiously. She was sitting on the couch reading a book while he rested his head in her lap. As long as she allowed him skin contact he managed to remain silent and calm; he still did some catch-up sleep now that their difficult friendship didn't haunt his nights anymore. At her question he opened up an eye.

"Aw, you know, I just made clear that as grownups we could make our own decisions concerning our health and they agreed."

"Before or after you threatened them with poison?" she inquired smirking darkly.

"Why do you always ask me questions you already know the answers to, Rae?" he returned her smile evenly.

"Because I love it to make you crush your good-boy image. Your vicious side can be kind of alluring, I have to admit. Especially when you display it to please me…" Raven said as she put her book away, looking into his now fully opened eyes.

"You give me too much credit this time, Rae. I mostly did it for my sake as well," he answered grinning and getting up to meet her gaze on the same level.

"You're becoming humble?" she asked incredulously lifting an eyebrow while they inched closer.

"Nah, just being honest… like we agreed to be…" he whispered as he closed the gap between them and leaned in for a kiss.

Only seconds later they got interrupted by Karen's loud entrance.

"Come on guys! You're cute, but can't you get it over? My favorite soap opera starts any sec'!"

The couple on the couch grinned at each other and disappeared in a black portal, probably to the sorceress' room, but who knew…


	5. Chapter 5

_Dudes and dudettes, I must admit I'm rather productive these days, that's why you already get a new short chapter. But I still don't own them, so enjoy and SMILE!_

**Chapter 5: Dark sides **

"Stop."

Slade's voice droned over the whole room as the Slade-bots all fell to the ground at once, causing them to turn to him. They all froze and gasped at the scene that displayed in front of them.

A heavy bleeding Slade pointed a gun at Changeling who was panting but smiling and unharmed.

"Come on, Slade. Just admit that I had cornered you and smashed your little army. I deserve better than a simple bullet to the head," the green man joked.

Raven never knew where he took the stupid bravery from at such moments. She only could feel her heart beat faster as her fear and anger rose inside her.

"You know, I'd at least deserve a 'golden shot', but if you can't afford it, just get it over or the tension will kill us all first." He cracked one stupid joke, one pun after another, too high from all the adrenaline running through his body to be afraid. Apparently Slade didn't appreciate his jokes at all.

"You'll die as the fool you lived as. Watch carefully _Robin_…" Slade mocked Nightwing as he started to pull the trigger, "and say all goodbye to _Beast Boy_…"

That had just been enough to make Raven snap, not aware that Changeling already had changed into a mosquito. Everything turned red in her sight; black energy emerged everywhere, encircling Slade as well as the gun and the already flying bullet, hissing: "No one threatens _my man_!"

Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg and BumbleBee helpless watched how Slade was dragged into darkness exactly as Doctor Light all these years ago. The gun and the bullet fell forgotten to the floor.

Changeling dropped out of the air right in front of his ravaging girlfriend calling out loud: "Stop it, Rae, I'm fine! Leave some parts for the judge and the jail!"

Then he approached her and hugged her saying: "Or do you want to be sent to the mental asylum in a card box?"

In mere seconds she shrank back to her normal self, leaning in Changelings comforting embrace she already dreaded to feel never again.

"There, there. You didn't have to worry at this extent, love," he said calmly while he stroke her head gently. Almost inaudible but clearly understandable to his enhanced hearing she whispered: "I thought I'd lose you for good…"

"Did you forget I learned to change in less than a second? Plus I knew you had my back."

He softly placed a kiss on her hooded head. As she didn't loosen her grip at his comforting he contented himself at looking over to his friends tying up a beaten up and clearly shaken Slade for arrestment. Nightwing made sure that they really captured the real one this time by disposing him of his mask (not that anyone would have believed him to be a robot after they had seen him bleed), revealing a middle aged, scar faced, one-eyed man.

"Booyah! Way to go team!" Cyborg shouted excited of their success, "We should have put your life at stake earlier, green bean, so Raven would have finished him off ages ago!" He hadn't let the last syllable drop out of his mouth as he already regretted it.

Raven, still in a rather unstable emotional state, had turned so quickly Changeling stood no chance to react. And to Cyborg's utter shock she was right back in demon-mode.

"NEVER. EVER. AGAIN. You won't suggest something that stupid never ever again or I'll rip your pieces into so small smithereens you'd need a vacuum cleaner to recollect them! Do you UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, ma'am," a trembling Cyborg piped.

Changeling laid a hand on her arm and said calmly: "Let's go home, Rae!"

Once again she mysteriously calmed down in an instant, engulfing herself and her boyfriend in a black raven-shaped portal and disappeared along him.

"Seriously, Cyborg, you should know better than to tease her in such a state of mind," Nightwing scolded playful.

"But… but Gar did it too!" the half-robot pouted. It wasn't fair in his opinion.

"Indeed, friend Cyborg, but may I remind you how many times friend Changeling got punished in most unpleasant ways before friend Raven got used to him doing the teasing even in those fits of emotion?" Starfire asked with a smile. Pictures of Garfield being tossed out the window, smashed by heavy objects or disappearing in strange dimensions from where he came back shivering and shaking for days without being able to tell his friend of the horrors he had been through displayed in front of Cyborgs inner eye, causing him to shudder.

"You know, Sparky, for someone so smart, sometimes, you are behaving rather dumb,"Karen said softly while placing a peck on his cheek.

As if to confirm the words of his friends, Cyborg could hear Slade babbling: "Never enrage her… never threaten the Beast-One… never make her angry… too scary… too dark…"

"Seems like you've learned your lesion too, man," Victor answered him as he patted almost affectionate on the criminal's head and threw him over his shoulder to carry him to the next police station.

* * *

Back home at the tower Vic sat in the kitchen trying to repair the toaster, which had blown up this morning due to an argument between Raven and Garfield. He mused that he should have known that she was rather moody today. As Changeling made his entry joyfully whistling, a question popped into Cyborgs mind, that had bothered him for a while now but especially since the previous mission today.

"Hey Vic!"

"Yo, Gar! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Just shoot," the green man stated with a pun while he started preparing tea and soy-milk cookies for him and Raven.

"Tell me, how do you stand up to her in such moments?" Changeling looked quizzically at his cybernetic friend, not getting what the other wanted to know.

"Uhm, come again?"

"How come you're not freaking out anymore when Raven gets into her demon mode?"

Garfield still looked slightly confused; he shrugged, then said: "You know, I'm just trusting her that she won't really hurt me, not that badly actually. Plus this dark side has something, well, alluring to me. She still is completely freaking me out of my mind in the inside but in the same time I feel totally safe, you follow me?"

"Not… entirely…" Gar seemed to search for words.

"Look, it's… it's like the beast inside me! When Raven is in danger it comes out, it comes out all scary and stuff but it protects her and calms down when she asks it. Her demon-side is becoming quite the same. Like today it came out when I was in danger scaring everyone and protected me, but calmed down as I asked it to."

"So her demon-side is the equivalent to your beast?" Cyborg tried to simplify.

"Exactly!"

"But how is that making her alluring to you?" he pointed the part he didn't get.

"You have to admit she IS kind of sexy in those fits, radiating of raw energy, wild and untamed, doing what she really desires, what everyone else is afraid to do without regret… Well, maybe she just matches too well with my inner beast…" Changeling said dreamy.

"Urg… that was… a really weird statement," Victor said, "But I think I get it. Uhm, thanks' for the enlightenment."

"No problem, Vic!" Gar smiled and left with the tea and the cookies.

Cyborg thought again of a demon-mode Raven but shuddered and mumbled to himself: "Better you than me, dude, better you than me…" as he continued to fix the toaster.


	6. Chapter 6

_Duuudes and duuudettes! Glad you still follow the story! This one is a rather cheesy one parted in two pieces (but they are both in this chapter) and even gets a little kinky... Enjoy and SMILE! _

**Chapter 6: Insecurity**

**His**

Raven took a deep breath and turned one last time towards her mother. "And you are sure it will work?"

"I am. Trust me," Arella said and hugged her daughter goodbye, "Greet your boyfriend from me and bring him with you the next time."

"Thank you. For everything."

The younger woman turned and breathed deeply again before she summoned the portal that would lead her to her home on earth. She had been gone for less than two weeks, but it seemed like a minor eternity; as much as she had enjoyed her stay at Azarath, she was glad to return to Jump City.

Raven remembered how she had left from the Titans' common room.

"Do you really have to go?" her boyfriend of six months had asked sadly as she had hugged him goodbye.

"I'll be back in a few days. It's just a health check, nothing to worry about, Gar. There is no doctor on earth who knows half-demons anatomy as half as good as the azarathian monks."

"But you are fine, aren't you?" he had questioned with concern for the hundredth time this day.

Nightwing had interrupted: "Maybe you should have taken the vaccination?" But he had been shut down by the angry glare of the changeling.

"I am fine. Don't. Worry. I just have some questions and this health check to get through. I'll tell you the rest when I'll be back."

"Okay. I'll miss you, Rae."

She had looked in his eyes: "Let's get it over, the sooner I'll go the sooner I'll be back." He had kissed her one last time before he had released her and she had stepped into the portal, leaving him behind with the look of a beaten puppy in his eyes. If only he had known why she really had left in the first place… But now she was on her way back, she wouldn't have to miss him this terribly anymore, at least not for a while.

* * *

Raven stepped out the black vortex right into the middle of the common room.

"Yo, Rae! Welcome back!" Victor greeted from the couch.

"Hello Victor. How are you?"

"Smooth as always! How about you?" He had a certain expression in his human eye she couldn't place right, but maybe she was just tired from the journey.

"I am fine. Officially. Where are the others?"

At her words Karen just came out of the kitchen. "Rae, good to see you, girl! I'm… glad you're finally back," she said hugging her. She wore the same expression of… what was it?

"Hello Karen. It's good to be home." Concern. They looked at her in concern. What had happened during her absence?

"I'll call the others," Vic said as he switched on the communicator built into his arm. Before he could do so Garfield stormed in through the main door.

"Did I hear right?" he panted out of air. His sight mildly shocked Raven. He was pale, unshaved, wore dark circles under his eyes and – had he become thinner? As soon as he spotted her his features lightened up and he grinned widely.

"RAVEN!" he hoarsely shouted in utter joy, jumped at her, crushed her in a tight hug and kissed her passionately. He really must have missed her she thought.

Apparently Richard and Kori had heard him, they entered the room in the same moment she and Gar broke their kiss.

"Oh joyous! Welcome home, friend Raven! We so missed you!" Kori exclaimed approaching to hug Raven as well. But Gar held on Raven possessively and growled menacingly at the alien woman as she came to close. Kori yelped and hid behind Dick who lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Welcome back," he said, but it seemed like he said it more to the green man than to Raven.

As Garfield still glared growling at Dick and Kori, Raven cupped his face in her hands, forced him to look at her and said: "Gar, can you bring my luggage up into my room? I'll join you later."

He still held on to her. "How much later?" Something definitely was off here. And Raven was determined to find out.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Okay. See you in ten minutes!" he said, looking at her a few seconds longer as if he doubted that she was really there. Then he released her and took her luggage to her room like she had requested. When he was gone she turned to her four remaining friends and asked with crossed arms: "Alright, what is going on here?"

She saw how they exchanged glances but didn't answer directly.

"Can anyone tell me what had happened to Garfield while I was gone?"

"Friend Garfield missed you very much…" Kori stated carefully.

"I already assumed this, yeah. So what?" she huffed. What made her friends so hesitant?

Finally Cyborg gave in: "Remember the tofu you two had bought the day before you left? It's rotting in the fridge. He didn't eat a crumb, not only from tofu but he ate nothing at all. I even cooked him some once… No respond."

"And I doubt his pillow has seen him since you were gone either," Karen added, "But the door to your room may have an imprint from him sitting there all the time. He only left his spot to go to the bathroom and take a shower for hours."

"I always wondered how he managed to have warm water for so long; the water heater has not such a big capacity…" Vic mused.

Cold showers. Raven remembered how Garfield had one extremely hot summer kept her asking if he could encircle him in her powers because it felt like a cold shower. Her heart clenched.

"You need to talk to him Raven. He didn't respond to any of us, no matter how hard we tried. This growl was actually the first sound I heard from him since your departure. Sometimes I sat there with him for hours when he didn't move at all, because I feared that… it seemed like he didn't even breathe…" Richard said slightly shuddering at the memory.

Kori flew over to her and took both of her hands in hers as she begged with tears in her eyes: "When you were gone, it was as if friend Garfield was gone too. Please, friend Raven, can you bring him back?"

Raven had become paler at the narration of her friends. She had missed her boyfriend too, but not to the extent that she ceased living. Though she hadn't been the one left behind.

"I'll go talk to him."

* * *

As she entered her room he was already waiting impatiently, sitting on the floor and leaning at her bed, almost piercing the door with his gaze. He grinned at her sight and got up, opening his arms to hug her again. She felt a twinge in her heart as she held up a hand to stop him wordless, causing him to lower his arms and wipe off the smile from his face. She had to get it over so she could have him in her arms as soon as possible.

"Gar, why did you do that to yourself?"

He pressed his lips together and lowered his head, shrugging his shoulders and mumbling: "Don't know what you mean…"

She frowned as she said: "Garfield, we swore to be honest, remember? You spent your whole time at the door to my room, you didn't sleep or eat and you took cold showers for hours. You scared the others half to death."

He glared at her through the bangs of his hair he hadn't taken care of lately. "Do you think it was funny for me? Do you think I liked acting like a lovesick loser? Do you think I enjoyed being so helpless without you? Look at me, Rae! It's disgusting how I am without you but I can't help it!" he spat at her. She could feel how hurt and ashamed he was but she also could feel something else – he was afraid.

She approached him and softly touched his cheek. "Gar, why can't you help it?"

His eyes grew and he started to stutter."I-I-I… I just… Urgh." He closed his eyes and blurted out: "I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I feared you'd leave me behind like everyone else. I mean, Azarath is your home after all, you have your mother and the monks there they're your family, right? You always told me you felt safe and secure there, you have everything that matters there… I could not blame you ever if you would stay there, but it would kill me. I hate the fact that I am so addicted to you, but screw it, I am. Happy now?"

"Silly!" With tears in her eyes she pulled him into a hug and held him so hard her arms hurt, but she didn't care. She felt how he leaned in her embrace and how his emotions slowed down. But he still held his fear in.

"Listen to me, and listen careful, Gar! I won't repeat this often!" she murmured softly, "My home is the Titans' tower, my family is our team, I feel the most secure and safe in your arms and YOU Garfield Marc Logan known as Changeling are all that matters to me! As long as you want me to I'll always come back to you! I missed you too and I love you."

He whispered in her hair: "I love you too. So much that it hurts."

And for a long time they just stood there and felt consoled through the embrace of the other.

As Garfield finally loosened his grip on her and leaned back to look into her eyes he said smiling: "So, why did you leave in the first place? And don't go on with this bullshit about health check, because I'm not buying it!"

She slightly blushed and answered: "It really concerned my health, Gar. I had to ask about birth control, because most earthly contraception methods probably wouldn't work on me, and I was right."

"Oh… o-okay, and… were you… uhm… successful… in your research?" he stuttered, blushing as well.

"Very," she smiled as she started to pull down the zip of his uniform and kissed him with passion.

* * *

**Hers**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhh!" screeched Karen at the top of her lungs. Vic stormed into the common room where she stood on the table of the kitchen area.

"Make it go away! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" she pointed on the floor. Karen wasn't afraid of much things, sometimes she even claimed to be afraid of nothing, but there was surely one thing she was afraid of: cockroaches.

"Don't worry, Honeybee, I'm on it!" He turned his right arm into a sonic canon and aimed at the dark brown insect. He shot three blasts after it before he hit it., still one more shot was necessary to make it cease moving as well.

"Damn resistant beasts! It's all right, Bee, you can come down!"

"That's it! This was the third one this week! Either we clean up the whole tower and make sure there isn't a nest somewhere or I'll call a vermin exterminator!" she huffed determinate.

"Okay, Bee. I'll break the news to Dick, he should decide in this case."

"He better hurries with his decision, or I'll make him!"

* * *

"Dude, do you know how messy my room is? It'll take an eternity to clean it up!" Garfield protested.

But their leader didn't back down on this subject: "That's why especially your room needs cleaning up! If there is a nest of cockroaches in the tower it's probably in your room."

"Don't you think I'd know if there would be other animals in my territory?" he replied with crossed arms.

"Just clean it up."

" No fair! You're not my father, are you?"

But before their argument could heat up more, Raven put a hand on her boyfriends shoulder to calm him down and told him: "I'll help you as soon as I'll be finished with mine, okay?"

"Okay…" he huffed, "But you believe me that I don't have cockroaches in my room, don't you?"

"Of course Gar. Come on, let's get it over."

* * *

After an hour Raven had completely cleaned up her room as well as disinfected and fumigated it like Vic had insisted on. Like she had promised she headed now to her boyfriends room to help him with the cleaning. She shuddered at the thought of the amount of dirty clothes and trash he kept in his room. It would take them several hours if not days to clean it up. Vic had suggested Gar should ease his job by burning the whole thing out, but the younger had declined pouting.

As she arrived at his door she saw a note stuck onto it that said in a familiar writing: "Gone for a snack, will be right back…"

Raven read it and burnt it up in black energy. Of course he would already need a break; he probably hadn't even started… Slightly vexed she phased through his door to look at the mess, although she had to admit it wasn't as bad as she had remembered. There were no more dirty clothes lying around, and the only pile in the room could or could not be trash and lay right beside the bed. On top of it lay something that drew her attention: a scrapbook with a picture of Gar and Terra on the front.

Raven knew she shouldn't do it, but she picked it up and began to flick through the pages. Apparently he had found it as he had started cleaning. As she looked at all the pictures and the comments and all the sickening sweetness it felt like someone ripped her heart into pieces, bit by bit. Maybe he still loved the blonde; maybe he would never love her like he loved the geomancer. She knew she wasn't as pretty or funny or open as Terra had been, she never was and never would be.

Tears started to fill her eyes and though it hurt, she couldn't stop looking at the damn scrapbook. That was until suddenly someone hugged her from behind: "You're already here, Rae? I hoped I could do more until you'd come!"

Startled she dropped the book and tried to hide her tears from her boyfriend. He turned her around, looked from the book to her face and back several times until he lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Rae, what's wrong?"

She tried to shy away but he didn't let her, but no answer came over her lips.

He frowned: "No more hidden feelings, we promised. So, what makes you cry? My room isn't THAT messy." At his lame joke she finally looked him in his eyes.

"Do you still love her?" she asked with a trembling voice that didn't seem to fit her.

He chuckled. "Rae, that's silly! I love YOU, remember?"

"But you loved her first!"

"Okay, listen, that's not entirely true! I mean… It's complicated…" he stated in loss of words.

She looked to the ground. Was he going to lie to her this cheaply?

He lifted her head again: "Okay remember the time she came around? I really fell hard for her, but as you know it didn't work that well. Even as I thought I could start over again with her as she was somehow revived and she didn't want to remember me at all, I still loved her. But it was a different kind of love. It was like… like a toddler loves his kindergarten teacher or something… like that sticky pink strawberry soda I loved to drink for a few months with fourteen until I got sick as I drank too much of it, you know?" The memory caused the slightest smile on her lips. She remembered that of course. He hadn't drank anything else for five months, but suddenly stopped the consummation after a movie night where he had drank fifteen cans and thrown up all of it afterwards.

"See? Terra was like that soda; I loved it but in the end the pain wasn't worth it. But with you it always was different…"

"How so?" she coaxed with a hopeful tint in her voice.

"Right from the start it felt like… you belonged to me, no matter what. For a really long time I couldn't place the feeling right, but it always scared me when it seemed I would lose you. I hated it how you were close to Richard or Vic, I hated that Malchior-bloke and your father and don't let me even start with Adonis. But more than anyone I hated those goth-guys you dated, I envied them for their luck to get your full attention and appreciation, I envied them for every second you spent on them. My relationships with those stupid blonde babes felt shallow and I realized: all I wanted was you. "

Her smile brightened a few notches and he continued.

"The love I feel for you is… persistent. Sometimes it scares me how eternal it feels, but it feels right. Now that I think about it, it's like with tofu! It's no fancy-shmancy stuff everyone is after for a short period, it's the favorite food you want from the first time you eat it until you die."

She lifted an eyebrow as she asked: "So I am on the same step as tofu?"

He grinned widely. "You're above tofu! Above everything in fact…" and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

As they parted he asked with a lifted eyebrow: "So, care to share why you got through my trash pile?"

"Your… your trash pile?" she inquired startled.

"Well, duh! I was going to throw that stuff away. I mean, look at it: pizza boxes, rotten food, ripped cloths… Nothing you usually love to have around."

"But… the scrapbook… the memories…"

"That's old and rather stupid. I got better ones with memories worth to remember. Wanna see?"

He dragged her over to one of his cupboards and opened it. It was filled from the top to the bottom with scrapbooks. Where did he take the time to make all of them?

"See, on the three lower racks there are those about all the Titans, friends and family," he explained picking one and opening it for her, showing a big group photo. She remembered how they had taken it after the defeat of the Brotherhood of evil together all those who had helped. Maybe she should go through those scrapbooks another day. She handed him the book over and he put it back, reaching for one on the top racks.

"And the two top racks are set aside for my special ones…" He delicately presented her one that looked rather old as if he already possessed it for a while and like he had been very young when he had made it. The front was adorned of a picture of Gar and – herself. She opened it with awe and saw it was full with photographs and newspaper articles of them or her.

She gazed at him questioning: "Two racks?" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehehe, you know I'm a photo-maniac!" If she had ever had any doubt that he would leave her for another or love her less than Terra, they all were gone. He couldn't have given her greater proof how sincere his feelings were.

Carefully she put the scrapbook back on the top rack, closed the cupboards door and pushed him against it, inching closer.

"Sometimes, you're overdoing it, Gar…" she smirked as she pulled down the zip of his uniform, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

After a while they were almost done with the cleaning of Garfield's room, he was arranging some paper on his desk.

"Looks important. What are those about?" she inquired.

"Just some stuff for the company," he said with a shrug, "They asked me to help with a research about the resilience of cockroaches to nuclear contamination…" They usually didn't speak about his business matters, he didn't want to bore her with it.

"Cockroaches, Gar?"

"Yeah, they sent me some with the mail to interview them, you see, and I sent them back afterwards. You can ask Vic, he stored the container in the basement until it was picked up."

She slapped herself plain in the face. "Gar, is there any possibility that there escaped some of your interview-partners?"

"Well, not as long as they were in my room!" he said with crossed arms.

Suddenly they could hear Karen screaming in horror again. She had been helping Victor to clean the basement.

"See? No cockroaches in my room!" he stated with a smug grin.


	7. Chapter 7

_I wish you a glorious day, dudes and dudettes! Yep, me again, owing nothing, making them act out of character (especially Nightwing…) and having fun with it! This is a really weird one, so beware! Enjoy and SMILE! _

**Chapter 7: Interview**

"You are acting very unreasonable, boyfriend Richard! You must lie down and recover! I insist!" Kori said with an exasperated tone as Raven and Garfield entered the common room this morning.

"Kori, I can't! This is important!" their leader stated weakly. He lay on the couch, pale as a sheet and looking as if he hadn't slept all night.

Apparently the alien woman just noticed her friends' arrival. "Friend Raven, friend Garfield, please help me convince boyfriend Richard to lie down, he has caught the flu, I fear."

"It's not the flu, Star! Just a little indigestion!" Dick tried to convince her as he sat up. But his girlfriend's eyes started to glow green as her anger rose.

"You have the fever and the chills, you have the weak limbs and you have thrown up all night and as I called friend Victor on his journey with friend Karen he confirmed to me that YOU HAVE THE FLU!"

Accepting that Kori wouldn't give in on the matter, he turned towards Raven and begged: "Can you heal me, please? I really need to go to this assignment!"

She sighed: "You know exactly that I cannot heal your infection due to your vaccination..."

"Ha, serves you well! That's why vaccinations are bad, bird-boy! And you forced me for years…" but Gar was stopped in his victory rant by the glare of his girlfriend.

"As I said, I can't heal you, Dick. I'm sorry but Kori is right: You need to lie down and rest until you feel better. You should delay or cancel whatever is planned."

"I can't! It's really important and today is the only possible date for it…"

"Then I'll take your assignment," she stated indifferent by his arguments.

"NO! That… that's really nice of you Raven, but… that isn't possible, it… it's a thing I got to do myself…" the masked man protested.

"RICHARD GRAYSON! You are not going to do the risking of your health for a stupid INTERVIEW!" Kori yelled.

"But-but, Star! It's… it's a man-thing! It has to be a male!"

"Then I'll just take Garfield along," Raven interrupted the couples dispute, pointing at her boyfriend.

"NO!" both men shouted in horror.

The fearless hero known as Nightwing objected: "You can't take HIM to that interview! I really need to do it on my own! You don't know what you are doing…"

Meanwhile Gar cursed: "No way am I going to a damn interview with a damn reporter! You know how I hate those jerks! They keep asking me if I come either from outer space or if I am an elf! Seriously, what the f…"

"QUIET!" Raven bellowed with reddening eyes, "You, Richard, lie down and rest, you, Garfield, are coming with me and give this interview, and you, Kori, will make sure that Richard stays here and gets better, no tamaranean remedies! He'll just need to drink as much water as he can, eat bland diet and sleep a lot. Am I making myself clear?"

They all slumped down and answered squeaking: "Yes, Raven!" while Gar had to add: "But if they ask me about if I'm an alien I'll be so out of it…"

The dark empath rolled her eyes and said annoyed: "Let's just get it over…."

* * *

Although Raven had to threaten her leader to vaporize all of his masks to get the information of the time and location of the interview and she partly had to drag Gar to the assigned place, she was determined to go through this interview without any problems. Two hours later she had been taught better.

The scene they were in could have come out of a nightmare, Ravens' as well as Gar's. They sat in a small but fancy bureau in the People-Magazine redaction with the probably most randy reporter they ever had met, a twiggy middle aged female with short red hair and pale skin who drooled over Gar like a starving person over an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Gar, who could be charming and easy to talk to, despised reporters, especially since the encounter with Lois Lane and Clark Kent and was fidgeting nervously on his chair in utter discomfort. Raven sat next to him and she was –to say the least – downright pissed.

Right after they had met the reporter called Candy Cane (apparently a fake name) he had directly stated: "If you ask me a question I don't like and insist on an answer, I'm out of it." Candy had laughed it off and let them to her bureau.

"You know, I am really glad you could make it; Nightwing said you couldn't, so he offered to be your replacement. We already know each other from the last two years but you impressively dethroned him this year. Not that anyone was surprised by it, I mean, look at you…" she shamelessly had checked him out at her last words.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cane, but I don't get what you are talking about," he had frowned.

She had placed a hand on his chest and asked flirty: "Didn't your leader tell you? Maybe he was jealous… And please, call me Candy!"

Gar had backed down blushing and Raven, already boiling in anger had stepped in between. "Maybe you can enlighten us in the subject, but if you won't keep your hands of him you won't get any interview at all…" she had hissed menacingly.

"S-sorry, didn't know he brought his watchdog to chaperone over him…" the reporter had stated half joking, but already sweating bullets. The green man had to hold Raven back to not harm her.

"She's my girlfriend, so explain why we're here or we'll be gone."

The thin woman looked like someone announced Christmas would come early this year.

"Right, Nightwing mentioned! Tell me about, come on!" she exclaimed with wide joyful eyes, dragging them into her office. ¨

But Raven stopped her insisting: "Why are we here?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon, I'm just so excited! The last two years, Nightwing had won the award for the hottest male superhero of the year, so I hadn't to tell him. But this year, you have doubled him easily, taken over his crown, Changeling. So, congrats, and I hope I can ask you some questions about you and your daily routine, you know, let the fans know you better…"

"If you want him to spill anything, you'll follow my rules! First, if he doesn't want to answer a question you'll leave it be, no further asking or you won't be able to ask a question for the rest of your life. Second, you'll only write what he actually and really tells word by word, or I'll haunt you a century for every lied word. And third, you won't touch him or I'll rip your skin of your body before you can yell for help," Raven snarled vicious. Candy let go of them immediately, paling and gulping heavily.

"O-o-o-okay…"

So now there they sat, Candy drooling, Gar fidgeting, Raven glaring…

"Changeling, first question: How come you look the way you do? It's hot, and our readers wonder if there are more of your kinds." Bad start…

He frowned and glanced at his girlfriend for permission to leave, but she shook her head and said: "If you don't want to answer, just say no comment and she'll leave it at that."

"No comment," he shot immediately.

Candy wasn't taken aback. "Then maybe you can tell our readers how you and Raven came to be. No one expected that, although there had been rumors, but nothing convincing."

He blushed and repeated: "No comment." The mission that had finally led to their relationship was top secret. Nightwing would kill him if he would spill. Although he would have to be revived before, because Gar was determined to strangle his leader as soon as they would be back.

"Uhm, Nightwing stated, you have an inner beast, that sounds hot…" she said nibbling on her pencil.

"No comment."

"Alright. Let's talk about your family. Where are they? What are they doing? What do they think of your hero-life? Nightwing had mentioned something that your childhood was rather troubled."

"No comment," he said trying to ignore the growing annoyance. How much had Nightwing told this infernal woman?

Candy rustled through her notices. "Uhm, okay… Oh! That's a good one! It's about the reason that made you win the award in the end… Rumor has it, that the bruise Superman wears on his chin since a few months was custody of no other than you… Nightwing let shine through something like that on the phone."

Gar pressed his lips together and tensed up even more. He didn't want to badmouth other heroes. But as he didn't say a word, Candy saw an opening in his reaction. She leaned closer, lowering her voice.

"Apparently he had insulted you on a delicate matter, they say…" she grinned eagerly and glanced at Raven, "And considering your good hearted nature and who your girlfriend is, it probably was something about her."

"No comment," he growled lowly.

The reporter sighed:"Please, is there anything you are ready to tell me?"

He relaxed the slightest bit and said: "I like tofu… and my favorite color is purple."

Now she looked vexed. "Well, anything that isn't common knowledge…" He crossed his arms and didn't respond. Desperately she turned to the other female and began: "Maybe you can…" but was shut by the murderous look on Ravens face.

"Can we go now?" the dark sorceress asked indigent.

Candy Cane looked down on her notes and looked like she was going to cry. "Yes, of course… I don't think this will lead to anything…" Gar felt a little guilty until the elder woman looked up with hope in her eyes: "Unless you would want to tell me something about your team members! Nightwing mentioned that Cyborg is rather afraid of Raven…"

But he just growled annoyed and said: "We're so out of this!" Raven agreed mutely and made them disappear in a black portal. The reporter sighed again and looked at her notes. She would need to call Nightwing again, he surely would tell her more in exchange to the information she had for him.

* * *

Back at the tower, Richard sat on the couch, covered in a ton of blankets surrounded by seemingly hundreds of water bottles and got stroked from his girlfriend. There were actually worse things than being sick and he felt a lot better than this morning.

Suddenly Raven and Garfield teleported in the middle of the room, apparently both in a rather bad mood. They both had crossed arms and wore grim expressions. He knew it was a bad idea but still the curiosity was killing him, so he asked: "Welcome back, how was it going?" How bad his idea had been he knew at their reaction.

They approached the couch, stopped right in front of him and glared down. If looks could kill he would have been twelve feet under at the very moment.

"You told a reporter about my 'troubled childhood'…" Gar shot lightning bolts through his eyes.

"You mentioned our involvement in the situation with Superman…" Raven thundered.

"What exactly have you told her about Raven and me being together?"

"And why on earth did you tell her that Victor is afraid of me?"

Richard gulped heavily: "Seems like you got more information out of her than she out of you…"

Gar huffed: "You bet! And I am really thinking about giving cannibalism a try just this once…"

"I would gladly cook him for you, Gar," his girlfriend added with venom.

"… but I don't want to overeat myself with such a big mouth!"

"It probably won't fit in any of our pans."

"Just you wait until you're better, I'll beat you into hospital, bird-brain!" he growled and turned to leave.

"… If there is something left to be beaten when I am finished with you…" Raven hissed and followed her boyfriend.

Kori had stopped the stroking and glared at him with crossed arms as well. "You were practicing the spilling of the beans to an outsider about our close friends who trust you and you were even considering to do the risk of your health to proceed?"

He chuckled nervously: "I guess I messed up, but, you know, she had some background information about Slade she was ready to trade against some insider stories of the Titans…"

"This obsession of yours about Slade has to stop, we captured him weeks ago and he is still in jail! I think I must inform friend Victor that you will be in need for the therapy."

"Come on, Kori! I'm not that obsessed!" he tried to charm her. She only lifted an eyebrow, shot him an indignant "hmph" and left him alone.

"Kori? I am still sick!" he yelled after her. Maybe he had to do something about his Slade obsession, but that man was dangerous… He could already be planning his escape… Come to think about it, he hadn't called yet today to confirm he still was in jail…

He took out his communicator and pushed on speed dial.

"Jump City Jail, high-security wing, division for the mentally disturbed criminals, Miller here."

"Joe, it's me."

"Nightwing, he still is in his cell, still mumbling like a madman holding on to a stuffed white rabbit sucking his thumb. If he ever will break out of jail it would probably be to visit Disneyland or rob a toy store…" the man on the line replied with an annoyed tone.

"Stay alert, you never know!" the hero replied seriously.

"Yeah, sure. I'll hear you tomorrow I guess…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Helloooo dudes and dudettes! Hope you are fine! Here comes a little drama/hurt/comfort chapter, rather fluffy and cheesy, maybe a bit OOC, so enjoy and SMILE!_

**Chapter 8: Grief **

"Boyfriend Richard? I am very worried about our friend. She is doing the grieving now for more than a week…" the red haired alien woman asked the male on the couch next to her anxious.

"Me too, Star, but she just needs time. We should give her at least this much."

Karen chimed in from the kitchen: "Yeah, but is there nothing more we can do? I mean, Gar is doing a great job, but can't we console her somehow too?"

"I think, we could at least think of something we could give her to remind her, that we're all here for her too…" Victor added half in thoughts.

Since Raven had been informed of Arellas death, she had grieved for her mother she had finally gotten along with on her last visit in Azarath. But not in a way that the others could understand.

First she just looked sad, but never shed a tear or spoke about it. Then she went to the ceremonial incineration in Azarath, Gar had accompanied her and had consoled her the best he could, and as they had returned she had started to act different. She just sat on the roof as if she would want to meditate, but she didn't float and just stared into emptiness the whole time and they let her be. After ten hours in which she didn't even blink, Gar had sat down next to her, held her, and she leaned into the embrace but nothing more. They had sat like this a whole night, still Raven didn't move. She didn't respond to any question, didn't eat, and not even drink.

Richard, Kori, Vic and Karen where reminded of the time Garfield had acted rather similar, as Raven had been away for two weeks. But this time, there was someone taking care differently of the one in pain. Gar drenched her some tea or fed her, when she didn't come down to do so. He brought her a pillow to sit on, a sunshade to protect her from a sunburn during the hot times of the day and a sheet for the cooler nights. He even brought her a washcloth so she could refresh herself every morning. And he never left her side for more than a couple of minutes per day. He rarely spoke and she never said anything, but he was there.

It was no surprise that the others felt a little abashed as they witnessed the soft determination and patience with which their green friend took care of Raven. None of them had ever done anything like that for anyone. They saved people on a daily base, had saved the world more than once, but had they ever saved a soul out of such deep desperation? And they started to ask themselves, if they would be able if necessary. Each of them remembered how they had dealt with the loss of their own mothers, how painful it had been and how there had been someone to help them go on.

"I really wish to do something consoling for friend Raven," Kori said as she lowered her head.

Dick gave her a soft smile and answered: "Maybe there is…"

* * *

Two hours later the four team members climbed the stairs leading to the roof, Kori pressing a wrapped package to her chest.

"I hope friend Raven will like it," she mumbled. They had bought her a notebook with a black silk cover and a matching fountain pen so she could write down what she wasn't able to tell them. It was a small thing, but it should show they cared.

As they stepped on the roof, they were met by the same picture that could be seen the last few days up here: Raven sitting unmoving staring at the horizon with her back to them, the changeling at her side. He turned and smiled softly towards his friends: "Look Rae, we have visitors!"

Their leader cleared his throat and said: "Raven, we brought you a little something to show you we care for you and… we are really sorry for your loss. We know how you feel and…"

That was when for the first time in this whole week Raven moved and spoke. She turned and got up so fast that even Richard couldn't react, stood in front of them with red eyes, black energy surrounding her and hissed:

"You know how I feel?! You know nothing! I finally got along with the one person I always missed from the start and now I've lost her! I've lost my mother before I could tell her or anyone how much she meant to me, I couldn't even say goodbye! She'll never see how I'll live when I'll get older, if I'll save the world again, she'll not even meet you all! I am alone now! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

SLAP!

Garfield had spun her towards him and slapped her hard. Everyone stood there in shock with dropped jaws. A now quiet Raven held her burning cheek and stared incredulously at her boyfriend while he just looked down frowning at the very hand that had hit her.

"When I was talking shit as I grieved for Terra you did the same for me and made me promise that if you'd ever act so idiotic I'd return the favor… See, now I held that stupid promise…" he sighed and looked up to her. She lowered her own hand and seemed to relax the slightest bit.

"You know, Rae, you never are alone. We are your family, we love you. I love you more than anything. We're here for you no matter what, but I can't allow you to hurt others just because you are in pain. You lost your mother after you finally reconciled, but you had the luck to do so. We all know how it feels to lose your mother, we all have been through this. Vic was fifteen, Karen twelve, Kori nine, Dick seven. I was five. _We all know, how you feel_. At least you had the chance to know her this long and you even could make up with her. She could see you grow, she had a glimpse on your life as adult and she was happy; she died in the believe, that her daughter is fine. One of the monks told me this at the ceremony. Do you understand, Rae? She was happy you live, but I don't think she would wish you to cease living just because you have to live without her. I understand your grief, but you have to get it over…"

They all looked at him in awe. It wasn't everyday that their green friend held such a long speech, full of sense, empathy and, dare they to even think it, wisdom…

Raven lowered her head and stuttered: "I-I-I'm sorry… I-I-I just…" She covered her face and started to sob quietly, cracking up the roof with her leaking powers.

Gar pulled her into a warm hug in which she leant into, stroked her hair gently and murmured consoling: "It's okay, Rae. We're here."

* * *

Three days later the roof was repaired, Raven and Gar retook their daily routine and everything seemed back to normal.

"No fair, tin-man!" Changeling shouted from the couch.

"All's fair in love and war!" the older one replied with a smug grin.

"Ha, so it's my turn!" Richard cheered.

The three man where on the couch playing video games. Three grown men and they still kept bickering about their favorite leisure…

In the meantime, the women sat in the kitchen, drinking tea together and talked.

"I am still sad from time to time, but I know I don't have to deal with it on my own and I am grateful for that. But I am sorry for the way I treated you," Raven stated as she took a sip from her favorite beverage.

"Don't be, friend! You were in pain, you weren't to take responsibility for your actions at the time," Kori consoled.

Karen added: "What she says, girl! But I'm still impressed by Gar… I didn't know he has it in him to be so… well, sensitive…"

Raven smiled slightly. "Oh, there is a lot you don't know about him…"

First the two others just looked quizzical at her, then Karen's eyes grew wide and she exclaimed: "You two had sex!" causing Kori to squeal in delight: "You absolutely have to tell me about it! Dick and I aren't yet in this phase of earthly relationship and Jess never told me a thing! How…"

A blushing Raven covered their mouths each with a black energy-tentacle.

"You have to swear me you won't tell Vic or Richard! They are still way too overprotective of me, they won't understand yet. And I want to tell them by myself when I think it is time to do so."

They both nodded and the sorceress released them.

"Soooo, I think this screams for a girls' night out! I'll call the others, Jess will surely be glad to get a little break from her overprotective hubby and her sweet babies. Jai and Iris are a hand full, after all…" Karen smiled excited and left still speaking.

"Glorious! I can't wait!" Kori joyfully added. Then she saw her friends' expression. "You don't rejoice the girls' night out, friend Rae?"

"Well at a certain limit, until I'll have to tell my friends about the most private parts of my relationship with my boyfriend…" she replied with a deadpan face.

"Don't you want to share your happiness and experience with us?" the redhead said with a fake pout.

Raven sighed. She knew the heroine Starfire had a weapon not even her powers could match (and it had been Gar of all people who had thought her, now would come the day he would regret he ever did): the face. If the slight pout wouldn't help convincing Raven, Kori wouldn't hesitate to use the face on her. It was a known secret she couldn't resist the face… She could give in from the start, she would anyways in a few minutes.

"Of course I will. But I'm not looking forward to it…"

"How wonderful! Let's prepare for the outing!" Kori cheered and dragged Raven behind her.

"Oh, Azar, let's just get it over…" the darker woman mumbled as they left, but she could share a glance with the man she loved. He smiled and winked at her reassuring before he continued his bickering and playing video games with the other two men. She was sure he silently overheard their conversation, his enhanced senses where a gift and a curse, but today it just filled her with warmth. Whatever obstacles would be to come in their future, he would be there to help her out or wait for her to get it over. She smiled softly at the thought. Her mother had left her in good hands, indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again dudes and dudettes! Nope, it's not yet over (I still have got more ideas in mind), they still will suffer, Muahahah…. Still don't own them, just having fun_

_Oh, and for all those who don't like Terra (I know I'm not the only one) come over and check out my forum, I want to discuss how she should have died, but currently I'm rather lonely… So, yeah, this is kind of publicity for my forum __**My two pennys and your thoughts **__with its first topic __**How Terra should have died**__. If you want to, join into the glorious slaughtering of the Terra! _

_But seriously, back to the story: Enjoy and SMILE! _

**Chapter 9: Inquisition **

When she entered her bedroom this night, he already laid in her bed, apparently asleep, but as the door closed behind her, he sat up with a sleepy grin.

"How was your girls-night, Rae?" he asked while he rubbed the back of his head. She let herself fall onto the mattress, smashing on it with her face first.

"Don't ask. The same horrors as always…" she mumbled muffed.

He laughed: "That bad?"

She turned herself on her back, feeling extremely exhausted.

"You have no idea…"

* * *

"Spill! How long has this gone on now without you telling me?" Jess said with crossed arms in fake annoyance.

Karen and Kori had dragged Raven out of the tower into a fancy but discrete Italian restaurant, where Jess was already waiting impatiently, nibbling on mini-ciabatta bread. She didn't take the time to greet them properly but came directly to the main topic, considering it would just be the four of them because the others couldn't make it this near-term.

Raven blushed as she sat down in her casual outfit – a black hoodie and boyfriend-cut jeans. The waitress brought their usual drinks and took the orders for their meal.

"Not that long."

"I want a precise number, Rae! No excuses!" the pink haired witch huffed.

"Who are you? The Spanish Inquisition?" the dark empath retorted while she crossed her arms equally.

"No, I am the only official mother belonging to the Titans, so I made it my job to mother all those who have theirs no more!"

Raven turned. It was still a sensitive subject for her, it wasn't that long ago, she still had had a mother, even if she hadn't gotten much "mothering" of her.

Jess' expression grew softer as she reached over the table to lay her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm just trying to protect you, now that Arella can't do it anymore. But I've sworn you won't be left alone, no matter what."

They exchanged a smile before Kori squealed in delight: "Oh, how lovely of you, friend Jess! I agree that the best way to protect friend Raven from the dangers of loneliness or hurt will be sharing everything!"

Ravens smile disappeared. She didn't like how this night was going on…

Even Karen chimed in: "Come on, how long, girl?"

"Since I came back from Azarath," she admitted defeated. Maybe if she answered them fast enough, she maybe could get it over sooner.

"What? But that's two months ago, and you didn't tell?" Karen exclaimed in disbelieve.

"You didn't tell us for five months that you and Vic are doing it, and you still wouldn't have told us if Gar wouldn't have caught you in the act in the kitchen when you thought you were alone in the tower…" Raven replied in a huff.

Karen covered her reddening face saying: "Don't remember of that scene…"

"So I am the only one of us not having experienced the earthly way of 'making the love'?" Kori asked timidly.

"Don't worry, Kor', one day even bird-boy will grow some and be ready to do it, I'm sure," Jess consoled her, "but before we'll help Kori losing her virginity, I need to know one thing for certain: what about birth control, Rae?"

She hadn't thought that she could blush even more, but apparently she could…

"That… was actually the reason why I had gone to Azarath. So, you don't have to worry, there won't be other spawns of demons in this dimension out of my blood line!"

Kori pouted: "Ohh, but I wanted to do the baby-sitting for your little bumgorvs! They surely would be too cute!"

"Listen, maybe one day if I'll ever have… uhm… bumgorves, you'll be the first to baby-sit them. But it's still too early for me."

"Oh, glorious! I can't wait for the day! I wonder if they'll have green or grey skin!" Kori squealed in delight.

Karen impatiently tapped with her well manicured nails on the table and stated: "What I really want to know is: how is the green bean in bed?"

Raven chocked on the sip of her rooibos tea. "I beg your pardon?" she coughed.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl! He's well built as much as I know and he used to be called 'Beast Boy'. I bet he's quiet the hot stuff," the black haired heroine smirked.

How red could your face get before you die out of embarrassment, Raven asked herself in silence without any reply.

Karen just took out her communicator grinning viciously: "You know, I just can call Vic to check out Gars' back. I've heard that really good sex always displays on the back of the male…"

Kori sat there listening attentively, taking in as much information about the matter of her interest. Jess just smirked along as Raven turned pale in mere seconds and added: "You only know that because Wally bragged about his scratched back the other day on the beach…"

"You swore you wouldn't tell him or Dick anything!" Raven whispered in disbelieve.

"Oh, I won't tell them! I'll just ask a simple question, they will put the rest together on their own… Unless _you_ can tell me how bad his back looks."

Raven gulped. She wanted to tell her two brotherly friends about the 'change' in her relationship with Gar with the adequate prudence. Especially Richard would be hard to convince that Gar should stay in the team even if this would make him the last virgin male…

"Alright. He has some rather… deep scratches on his back he won't let me heal, that idiot. And two or three bite marks on his shoulder, but nothing more…"

Karen's jaw dropped. "Bite marks?!"

"You make me jealous. Wally never caused me to give him bite marks… Maybe I'll have to tell him about this, so he'll make a bigger effort…" Jess mused thoughtful.

"Please, friends, is it an earthly custom to hurt the other during the making of the love?" Kori asked confused turning her head from one to another.

Raven just crouched down in her chair as far as she could and pulled up her hood. This was a nightmare. To her luck, the waitress brought their meals so the embarrassing inquisition was interrupted for a moment.

But right after she had left, Karen had recovered from the surprise. "Soooo, he's that good, huh? And he won't let you heal your… marks?"

"He insists that he gets reminded by them that our relationship isn't a dream or something…" Raven mumbled staring at her plate, "Can we change the subject now?"

She hadn't taken the first bite of the delicious cannelloni's she had ordered, when she heard a familiar squealing behind her.

"Is that… RAVEN? So nice to meet you again!" A twiggy middle aged woman with short – now blue – hair and a grey ladies suit walked up to them.

"An outing with some fellow Titan women?"

Raven groaned: "What are _you _doing here?" while the others asked her quizzically: "You know this woman?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Cane, Candy Cane, but please just calls me Candy! I once tried to interview your friend and her – adorable – boyfriend! I wasn't really successful, but fortunately Nightwing was less, well, uptight in the matter…"

"YOU are the information trader?" Kori glared at the woman. She hadn't liked the information exchange of her boyfriend at all.

Slightly taken aback by the repellent reaction Candy said: "Uhm, yeah, that was me. But you know, this interview really helped me with my career: I'm working for the Jump City Tribunal now! Responsible for the boulevard press, rather though, but I love it! And I'm so grateful! If I can ever return the favor, just call me, here is my card!" Due to the lack of attention she got from Raven who hadn't looked at her once since the woman had approached their table and because of the cold looks on the faces of the other three women, Candy just put her card on the table and left with a quick wave and a: "Nice evening!"

Candy Cane maybe was an extraordinary curious person, who would sell her soul for a really good story, but she knew when it was better to back down, and this was such a moment.

Karen huffed and shoved the card into the pocket of her skinny jeans. "Who knows, when this thing gets useful…" than she did the fastest mood change Raven had ever witnessed, grinning widely, "I forgot to ask you why _you_ got this angry from the interview. Had it something to do with Candy thinking Gar is _adorable_?"

Oh, Azar, couldn't any villain attack them right now? They usually interrupted when it wasn't useful, couldn't they be of any help, just this once? Raven prayed in silence, but no villain came to her rescue, they were useless as always and she was trapped…

* * *

"Poor love… I'm glad you survived the interrogation of the others… At least you got it over. I still don't know how to tell Vic and Dick about it…" he sighed.

She looked at him with a warm smile and said: "Don't worry, Gar. I'd like to tell them together. What do you think about?"

"That would be great. I like it when we do things together," he yawned and pulled her into a hug so they were lying closely on her bed. She felt her eyes getting heavier.

"So let's fall asleep together. I can't keep my eyes open any longer," she mumbled snuggling even closer.

He placed a kiss on her head and whispered: "Great idea."

No ten minutes after, they both were sound asleep.

* * *

"How many times have I told you to not use my books as coaster for your damn beverages?" the Titans could hear an infuriated empath shout in the hallways the morning after the girls-night.

But an equally angry changeling shot right back: "Well, first, it wasn't _my_ beverage, it was your tea, I was kind enough to bring to you because you were meditating so long today, and second, I didn't use them as _coaster, _there was simply no more place without books I could put your mug!"

"Oh, now I should thank you for the tea that ruined the cover of the book of Azar?" she replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Rae! I'm already used to get no appreciation for the nice things I do for you! It's not like such kindness is normal in a relationship!" came his retort.

In the meantime the other Titans got on with their daily morning routine; Dick read his newspapers, Kori ate some tamaranean food no one could exactly define with some sips of her mustard, Karen answered the countless Titans' fan-e-mails sitting on the kitchen counter and waiting for her boyfriend Vic to finish the breakfast preparations. They were used to the bickering of the uneven couple in the tower. It seemed that every two or three days they had a need of shouting at each other like in the good old teenage-days… and today was no exception.

"Thank you very much, Gar! It's really kind of you to ruin one of my most important possessions! Should I really return the favor?"

"It's not ruined, it just got a little wet! If you'd make a tiny little bit of the minimum of space for anything besides books in your room, then maybe this wouldn't have happened! And why the hell are you running away from me?"

They were still fighting when they entered the common room, too occupied with themselves to greet the others. Raven rushed through the room apparently searching something while Gar followed her around keeping the argument alive.

"I am not running away, I am trying to find a scroll with a spell to repair your damage! Why the hell are _you_ trailing me down like a deer?"

"I just want to finish our discussion from which you ran away! If you wouldn't have such a mess with all your books and documents…" but before he could go on with his sentence, Raven immediately turned and glared at him.

"YOU aren't LECTURING me about tidiness, are you? You lived in a damn pig stall for years, and you still would, if it wouldn't have been for Dick's order a few weeks ago!"

"At least I always knew where to find what in my pig stall!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that, you even could find the leftovers from the meals from three months ago! So are you helping me to find that damn roll or not?"

They both stood there with crossed arms and frowned fronts, glaring each other into the ground. For the remaining Titans it was rather entertaining, they even used to make bets on who would give in first or what the next argument would be about. And like most of times, today it was Gar who gave in.

He gave a deep sigh, rolled his eyes with a look upwards towards the sky: "Fine! How does this stupid thingy look like?"

"Well, it's a heavy parchment rolled together into a scroll, a yellow ribbon holding it together. But you probably haven't seen it anyways, it's…" Raven started with an equally annoyed voice.

"You mean the one that lay next to the pile of books beside the door you yelled at me for tripping over last night?"

"Oh. Yeah. Be right back." And she disappeared in a black portal.

As Garfield turned to his friends, he lifted an eyebrow at the sight: Richard, Victor and Karen were in a heated but whispered discussion about something concerning the dollars they had laid on the table.

"Told ya, green bean backs off first!" Vic claimed, putting a metal hand on top of the small pile of money.

"Yeah, Sparky, but he still won the argument!" Karen objected while she copied his movement.

Richard did the same, arguing: "But I was right about the day and time, you know!"

"Guys, are you holding bets about Ravens and my discussions?" he asked in disbelieve.

They all turned towards him at once, sheepishly staring at the floor with their hands on their backs, exhaling guilt like toddlers who had been caught by their parents stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Richard was the first to speak up, maybe he felt obliged by the fact that he was the leader of the team: "You see, it's not what you think, Gar! It's just… uhm… Vic?" he turned to the slightly older young man. So much for the leaders' responsibility.

"Just, uh… you know, some kind of… well, between friends, you know? Just…"

That was when Gar had heard enough. He walked over to the kitchen table, took the money and shoved it in his pockets.

"You know, guys, you have a sick way of being friends…" he started, then his gaze randomly fell on the open newspaper, Dick had previously read in and he frowned: "What the heck is that?"

That's where Kori had finished her meal and decided to answer: "This is a paper of the news, friend Garfield. You surely know them, although you usually don't read them, but boyfriend Richard does every morning…"

"No, Kori, I know that! I mean this article: 'Is the antichrist among us?' with a picture of Raven next to it!" the green man stated grabbing the paper and pointing out the article.

The other four started to read over Gar's shoulder along with him, apparently Richard hadn't seen it yet or he would have had an anger fit on his own. Like this, they all could share the experiment in the same time…

After reading the whole thing, they first just stood there in shock, then Kori shouted: "That galbernag chlorbag! I shall smash her into the core of the planet so she never will have the infamous idea of doing the badmouthing of my friends again. Grebnax , Zolworg Tubeck Plixing…" rummaging around like she had done before as Raven had been insulted. Karen immediately joined her, shouting earthly insults on her own: "Bitch! Why can't she just eat the dirt she writes and rot in hell out of the poisoning? If I ever get my hands…"

Victor sounded pretty much the same, but tried to stop his friend and his girlfriend trashing the living room while Dick gritted his teeth and punched the fridge hard enough to cause a dent in it. He swore under his breath, trying to regain control.

Gar still stood there like a statue holding on to the newspaper and glaring at the filthy thing with venom. Apparently his anger was too deep to be expressed in an accurate way.

At the very moment Vic had finally convinced Karen and Kori to leave the furniture alone, Raven entered.

"You are lucky, Gar, I repaired your damage, and you were right about the scroll. Maybe you could come and help me tidy up… But I am still waiting for your apology!" She looked around, saw the angry faces of her friends who didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"O-kay, what's going on here?"

Suddenly Gar turned with a determined expression, tossed the news paper on the floor and hissed: "This time I'll kill her, that disgusting, rotten journalist."

As he was about to leave fuming, Raven held him back with a spell, freezing him into a statue. She bent down to pick up the paper and stated: "You're not going to kill anyone without my permission. I don't want to visit you in prison not knowing that you got there with a good reason."

"Raven…" Richard tried, but she just shushed him with the movement of her hand. The others just stood there waiting for the explosion, while Garfield growled still unable to move because of the spell. This surely wouldn't leave her indifferent.

Apparently, Lois Lane had not attained Martian Manhunters' classes about the danger of interstellar racism or she already had forgotten. Nonetheless she hadn't forgotten her grudge towards Raven and Gar. In an article that took over two thirds of the news paper page Miss Lane had written a torrent of hate concerning the half-demon sorceress and the danger that she presented. Raven didn't care about that, there had been a period in her life where she had believed the same. But what really made her frown was the way that woman spoke about her green lover. Superman's girlfriend deciphered him as Ravens "hideous green pet, which displayed aggressive and menacing behavior towards his environment, just like his mistress". She could deal with the reporter insulting her, but with slandering Garfield this woman had taken it one step too far. An evil grin grew on her lips as a plan took forms on her mind.

"Richard, you'll have to cover for me and Gar this afternoon, we'll have to call a press conference."

Everyone looked at her in shock, except Gar, who still couldn't move and just groaned loudly.

"Say what?!" Vic was the first to regain his voice.

Raven released her boyfriend with a snap of her fingers, smirking: "Just you wait. We'll give this woman what she deserves! Karen, you still have the number of Candy Cane, right? Time that she returns me this favor…"

Gar had hit the floor as she had taken off the spell of him, as he stood up and heard her ask for his nightmare-interview-partner he groaned again.

"What do you want with HER?"

Ravens grin grew even more wicked. "She will help us paying everything back to Lois Lane. I'll fill you in after a few calls."

"But you two literary teared me apart into bits as I gave her a making up interview last time after you blew yours. My entrails never were in the same place ever since…" Richard objected with a lifted eyebrow. He still was a bit prickly about the matter.

"Well, because you sold our relationship for useless information about Slade! We caught him, remember?" Gar huffed angered at the thought of facing not only one but a whole bunch of horrible journalists later this day.

But their leader objected: "They weren't useless! We need to be prepared for the worst! Officer Miller told me today, that Slade stopped his thumb sucking for five minutes this morning!"

They all gave him incredulous looks and Kori asked carefully: "Boyfriend Richard, didn't we agree that you would only call the jail once a week? Every Friday? Which would mean the yesterday?"

"Uhmmm… just… making sure…" he stuttered gazing at the floor as if it was particular interesting.

Vic crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, if you can't keep it down, it's therapy-time."

There was a long pause, then suddenly Kori grabbed her boyfriends wrist and dragged him towards her room saying: "First, we will try something else. I heard that a certain earthly custom can make you forget things if you do it long and excessive enough!"

They disappeared and Gar asked in disbelieve with a lifted eyebrow: "Is she really trying what I think she is?"

"Either this, or she'll hit his head until he gets amnesia…"


End file.
